Deleted Scenes: Graduation
by mrs.morris
Summary: These scenes take place immediately after the Graduation episode ends. It includes the ENTIRE gang. (It gives Zack and Kelly a meaningful scene just like all the other "couples" got. Also, this story assumes they are together since they were together at senior prom.)
1. Scene 1

After Graduation

"I finally graduated Bayside!" Zack yelled as he tossed his cap in the air. Everyone else joined and soon maroon hats were flying everywhere.

Zack jumped down off the stage and ran through the crowd of high school students receiving pats on the back, giving high fives and nodding at his classmates as he made his way towards his best friends. He was able to spot Slater and Screech, but didn't see the girls.

Slater was laughing and reminiscing with his football teammates. "Remember the game where you sacked Valley's quarterback so hard his helmet popped off, Ox! That was an incredible play!"

"Oh yeah! I don't remember allota things, but I remember dat! Ooh! An' whatta 'bout that game where Saint Murray's couldn't get one touchdown on us!" Ox bellowed.

"Those were good times. We were Bayside's first winning football team. I'll never forget our first win over Valley. All of us with our maroon faces," Slater's voice lowered and his huge grin faded to a small smile. "Our football games are over guys."

"Not for you, Slater, you got a scholarship to Iowa. You'll still get to wrestle and play football. You've still got a lot of games left to win," Moose smiled at him. Slater nodded, but couldn't help feeling a little sad. Sure, he had a more games ahead, but these guys were his team. How could he win any games without them? How could he have any fun playing football without them?

Nearby, Screech was saying goodbye to Franklin, one of his dorky buddies from the chess team.

"Remember, Franklin, become one with the King. That way you begin to see through his eyes and can protect him better," Screech told him confidently waving a pointed finger. Franklin stood listening in awe, with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

"I can't believe your telling me all of your secrets! " Franklin said rubbing his hands together.

"Well, now that I've graduated, you are Bayside's chess captain. It's a chess team tradition for the former captain to pass on his secrets to his successor. Winning will be all up to you now!" Screech gave him a pat on the back.

Franklin pushed up his thick, black glasses and stood tall. Then, he strutted away muttering, "I will win. I will win."

Screech saw Zack coming toward and hurried to meet him. "Sorry to put you on the spot like that, Zack. I just couldn't smooth talk my way out of that situation like I usually can," as he spoke he puffed out his chest.

Zack smiled and smacked him on the back. "No problem, buddy. Fortunately, your smooth talking has rubbed off on me over the years." They both laughed. After the laughter stopped their faces turned serious. They stood still for a minute, looked down at the floor, then back up at each other.

"I'm gonna miss you, Screech," Zack's face forced a smile and his voice sounded a little choked up.

"I'll miss you, Zack. You're my best friend," Screech said seriously.

"Aw, come here, buddy," Zack said giving him a hug.

When they stepped apart, Screech wiped his eyes with one finger. Slater, Moose, and Ox were now standing next to them. "Aw, geez, little guy. Don't cry. You're making me get all misty," Moose said as holding back tears.

"As long as we are getting' emotional," Ox who was also getting bubbly eyed added, "I just wanted to say, I would've never broken your neck, Zack." Then, he erupted into a sob, "I'm gonna miss you guys!" Slater patted him gently on the shoulder. Zack chuckled and threw his hand out to Ox. Ox grabbed his hand, pulled him in, and gave Zack a hug lifting him off the ground.

With teary eyes, Screech, Ox, and Moose made their rounds to see other classmates, leaving Zack and Slater shaking their heads and laughing.

* * *


	2. Scene 2

After Graduation

"Well, did you ever think we'd make it?" Zack asked.

"I knew I would, but I had my doubts about you, preppy," Slater said smiling. Then, his faced turn serious. "Can I talk to you for a sec? Maybe out in the hall where it isn't so loud." Since graduation had ended, the volume level had begun to sky rocket with all of the talking, laughing, and sobbing.

"Sure." Zack followed Slater to the less populated hall.

"I'm having second thoughts about going to Iowa, Zack. I've moved around so much. I don't know if I want to do it again."

"But, Slater, you wanted that wrestling scholarship more than anything. I mean, look at all the stupid stunts we pulled to get your father to consider letting you go."

"I know. I know. Look, maybe I'm just getting cold feet. Emotions are sky high right now," Slater shuffled on his feet. "Forget it. I've still got the summer to decide."

"Decide? If you don't go to Iowa, what other choice do you have? You're not going to throw away your scholarship—your education-- because of nerves are you?" Zack asked his voice escalating.

"Chill out, preppy," Slater put his hands up to motion for Zack to keep his voice down. "When did you turn into my father, anyway? Besides, do you think I'm dumb enough to turn down Iowa without having a back up plan?" Slater asked as he paced the floor.

Zack shrugged, "Well…" Then, he smiled. "Just kidding, man. What's your plan?"

"Well, California University offered me a wrestling scholarship, too. There team isn't as good as Iowa's, but that means I might have a chance to stand out. Plus, I don't have to cross any more borders," Slater smiled.

Zack frowned as he thought about all that Slater was saying. His two best pals might end up at California University… without him. He'd be at Yale. Alone. Having to study. This small fish in a big pond talk was starting to make him have doubts himself.

"Preppy, you ok? I thought I was the one needing cheered up here," Slater chuckled. Zack shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go back inside."


	3. Scene 3

"I love you two!" Jessie said through her tears. "You are the best friends a girl could ever have… I just… I'm going to miss you both so much." Lisa's lip quivered as she wrapped an arm around both Kelly and Jessie.

"I've always dreamed of going into fashion. But leaving for New York will be so hard." She leaned her head on Kelly's. She and Jessie would be going to New York soon. Both had gotten into the school of their dreams… well, Columbia was _one_ of Jessie's dream schools. It broke her heart that they would be leaving Kelly behind. Kelly worked so hard and gave up so much, including going to a college of her choice, because her family didn't have enough money; it wasn't right that she had to give up her dreams.

"I'm going to miss you two. Palisades will be so boring without you," Kelly whispered as they all put their heads together, arms still around each other.

Zack and Slater spotted Jessie, Kelly, and Lisa huddled together. As they walked toward them, Screech caught up to them. The girls looked up and wiped their eyes, then, walked over to their favorite guys.

"You guys want to celebrate at the Max?" Screech suggested trying to sound cheerful. Everyone else nodded. Slater wrapped his arm around Jessie, who leaned her head on his shoulder. Lisa put her arm around Screech's waist, which caused Screech to stand up taller, smile his goofy smile, and put his arm around her shoulder. The gang laughed at the strange, but moving moment. Zack slipped his hand into Kelly's, who turned to him, patted his hand, and smiled. They all walked out of the gym one last time.


	4. Scene 4

At the Max, the gang sat in their favorite booth. Lisa and Screech on one side, Zack and Kelly on the other, and Jessie and Slater pulled up chairs on the end.

"Congratulations, kids!" James cheered with his theatrical voice. "This meal is on the house!"

"Wow, thanks, James!" The gang replied, halfway excited.

"I'm glad to see you all smiling again. If it hadn't been for the robes, I would have thought you just came from a funeral," he smiled as he got out his order tickets.

"It's just that we'll never be together like this again," Jessie replied sadly looking around at her friends.

"I thought I was the one with a flair for the dramatics, Ms. Spano. Are you leaving tonight? Tomorrow?" he asked loudly bending over toward her.

Jessie backed away from him, "Well, no, I don't leave until the end of August," she said meekly.

"Are any of the rest of you leaving tonight?" James asked haughtily. The rest of the gang shook their heads. "Then, wipe those silly frowns off your faces. Don't ruin the time you have left by moping. Push the thoughts of going separate ways from your head. Celebrate today, spend the summer together starting tomorrow, and don't say goodbye until it's time to say goodbye. Besides even when that time comes, I have a feeling it won't truly be goodbye for all of you anyway."

"That's a pretty convincing monologue, James," Slater replied.

"Ah! I must admit this is one time—and probably the only time-- in my life I wasn't acting," James said smiling.

The gang laughed as James took their orders. He bowed and walked off.

"James is right, guys. We've got to stop acting like our friendship is over. I mean, we have the whole summer ahead of us," Kelly told them.

"Yeah, let's make a pact," Screech added.

"We promise to enjoy our summer together," Slater said making a scout sign.

"With no more moping," Lisa chimed in smiling.

"And to stay friends no matter where our paths lead," Jessie put in, glancing around at her best friends. James quietly brought them their drinks, and walked away smiling.

"How should we seal the deal?" Kelly asked looking around at everyone for ideas.

Zack raised his glass of coke, "To friends forever!" He said smiling.

"To friends forever!" they all chimed clinking their sodas together. Then, they began reminiscing, laughing, and joking just as they always had.


	5. Scene 5

"Well, I've got to go," Jessie said getting up drying her eyes, this time her tears were from laughing. "My parents want to spend some time celebrating with me, too."

"Are you doing anything special?" Lisa asked still.

"Yeah, I'm going out to dinner with both my families--Dad and Leslie, Mom, my stepfather, Eric."

"It's cool that Eric flew all the way back here to see you graduate," Slater told her. Jessie nodded and glanced over at Lisa. She knew Lisa was a big part of the reason Eric flew in. "Yeah, he is trying to stay in touch, especially now that I'll be moving to New York."

"Well, tell your family we said hi," Kelly said cheerfully.

Jessie got up, and Slater stood up quickly. "I'll walk you home, Jessie," he told her pushing in her chair. "I need to see my folks, too." He smiled at her and pushed in her chair.

"Sure. Thanks," Jessie said softly. "See you all later."

"Yeah. Later, guys," Slater waved goodbye.

"Bye," Lisa, Screech, Kelly, and Zack replied.

"What about you, Lisa? Are you celebrating with your family?" Zack asked.

"I sure am. They are taking me out for a college shopping spree!" she rubbed her hands together and smiled. "I can't wait!"

"What about you, Screech?" she turned to ask him.

"My parents are taking me to Disneyland! I just hope they don't forget me like they did last time." He shook his head, and everyone else laughed.

"What about you, Kelly?" Zack asked turning toward her. "Are you and your family doing anything?"

"Well, it is hard to go anywhere with so many kids, and a dinner can get pretty expensive for all of us," Kelly bit her lip and looked down at her hands. "Plus, there isn't anyone who would be willing to babysit so many kids." Zack looked at her concerned. Lisa frowned. Screech's eyes started to water.

"Can't your older brothers watch them while you and your parent's go out?" Lisa asked.

Kelly shook her head. "No, they have to work, and they can't afford to take off. Look, you guys, I know I sound like a charity case, but I don't want you to think that. Ok? My family and I will celebrate tonight at home. It's always exciting," but there was forced excitement in Kelly's voice. Even someone as optimistic as her had down moments-- especially when life changing moments were changing everyone's life but hers. Lisa and Zack looked at each other helplessly.

"Well, have fun tonight, Kelly," Screeched said cheerfully. "I've got to go pack for Disney World! Excuse me, Lisa." Lisa got out of the both for Screech to get by her.

"I'd better go home too," she said glancing at her watch. "I've got a big day tomorrow." Lisa hated to bring up the shopping since she knew Kelly wasn't getting anything, but she needed an excuse to head home. She had an idea, and needed to talk to her parents. Plus, she wouldn't mind seeing Eric before he left for New York. She waved and quickly headed out of the Max. Screech ran behind.

"Lisa, wait up!" he yelled chasing her. Zack and Kelly smiled. They sat quietly for a minute staring ahead at the empty seat.

"Zack."

"Kelly." Then, they both smiled realizing they had spoken at the same time.

"You go first," Zack motioned.

"I was just going to say, that I'm glad you changed your mind about Bayside. I was kind of worried before your speech that none of your time here mattered. That your friendships didn't matter…" her voice trailed off.

"That you didn't matter?" Zack asked her.

"Well… yeah," she looked down and blushed.

"Kelly, what I said at school... I didn't mean it." He took her hand in his as he spoke. "I know I've acted like I can't wait to get out of here, but the truth is, I'm going to mi—" Kelly quickly put her hand over his mouth.

"Our pact, remember," she warned.

"Thanks for reminding me," he smiled. "What I meant to say is I have the whole summer to spend with the girl from Bayside who matters most. I'm sorry for acting like I didn't care about you, Kelly. Will you forgive me?" Kelly leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Good answer," he replied beaming at her.


	6. Final Scene

"Mom! Dad!" Lisa yelled as she burst through her front door. She had an idea and had to tell them as soon as she could. Her mother rushed into the living room.

"What is it, baby girl?" her father asked coming into the room and taking a seat on the sofa. Lisa plopped down beside him, throwing her graduation gown across an empty chair.

"I need your help," she said in a serious tone.

"You're not in trouble are you?" her mother asked. "I know how some kids go crazy the night of graduation—"

"No," Lisa interrupted, " nothing like that."

"Screech didn't give you some strange animal for a graduation present did he?" her father asked concerned.

Lisa laughed at the thought. "No. I don't have a problem. I have an idea, and I need to talk to you two." Lisa took a breath and spoke slowly. "I've been thinking a lot about this shopping trip. It is a wonderful idea, but… I already have everything I need for college and more. "

"Are you saying you don't want to go shopping?" her mother asked puzzled. Her father pretended to clean out his ears.

"It's just… it's just that I was thinking of using the money in another way," Lisa bit her lip. Her parents were generous people and were always pushing Lisa to focus on other people, not just herself. Over the last two years, Lisa had seen how great it felt to help others by volunteering at the hospital, but giving up something she loved so much was still extremely hard. How did Kelly do it?

"I want to give whatever money you planned on spending on me to Kelly. You're always telling me to help people in need, and Kelly needs the money more than I do. She wants to go into a profession to help other people, like a teacher, but all she can afford to attend is community college. They don't offer anything other than two year degrees." Her brown eyes were starting to fill with tears. She just had to help Kelly, even if it meant wearing last year's trends.

Her mother sat down beside her and put her arm around her shoulders. Her father grabbed her hand. "Daddy's little girl is all grown up," he said gently.


End file.
